piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGoatPresident/Dead Man's Chest Death toll
I recently counted up all the deaths in the Curse of the Black Pearl and posted them here as a blog post. So, I'm gonna do that for the second film, Dead man's chest, as well; *29 Turkish Prisoners - eighteen are eaten alive by Ravens, one is dragged into the Turkish Prison and likely killed, five coffins are thrown into the sea containing deceased prisoners, five more coffins are visible in the sea. *1 Raven - one is accidentally shot by Jack Sparrow as he breaks out of his coffin. *1 Hermit Crab - one is eaten by Bootstrap Bill. *10 Sailors - three dragged underwater by the Kraken along with their [fishing boat|fishing boat, the skulls of three are seen on the Isla de Pelegostos on Jack's throne, another skull is seen by a cliffside, the thumb of a sailor is given to Jack by a cannibal, two cannibals wear skulls on their heads. *3 Merchant Captains - Hawkins is stabbed by Ian Mercer, the captain of the Scuttled ship is killed offscreen, Bellamy is grabbed, pulled overboard and eaten by the Kraken. *99 Pirates - at least twenty-seven are visible in the first film and the start of the second film and are all likely killed by the Pelegostos Tribe, Leech falls to his death in a bone cage, Duncan falls to his death in a bone cage, Moises falls to his death in a bone cage, Crimp falls to his death in a bone cage, two more pirates fall to their deaths in a bone cage, Ho-Kwan is shot by an arrow, the eyeballs of at least thirteen more pirates are seen in Tia Dalma's shack, three are hit by a cannon fired by the Flying Dutchman, two pirates are crushed by a tentacle along with the longboats, eight are crushed by Kraken tentacles, Sweepy is crushed by the Kraken, another man is crushed, the Very old man is killed, the Irish man is killed, the Crippled man is killed, the Skinny man is killed, nineteen more are killed by the Kraken, Lejon is grabbed, pulled overboard and eaten by the Kraken, twelve are seen dead on the main deck, Jack Sparrow is eaten by the Kraken. *1 Snake - falls to its death after being grabbed by Leech. *60 Merchant Sailors - six are seen dead on the wreck of the Scuttled ship, the Chaplain's throat is slit by Greenbeard and he is thrown overboard by Ratlin, three Edinburgh Trader crewmen are pulled overboard by the Kraken, the Bursar is grabbed by the Kraken, another man is seen dangling from a tentacle, a man stabs a tentacle but is immediately grabbed, another man is pulled up into the air and then overboard, another is grabbed and crushed against the mast, one is seen dangling from a tentacle, another is killed by a tentacle as the mast falls down, two more are killed by tentacles, another man is pulled overboard by a tentacle, three more are seen to be dead, five are sent flying when the ship is split in half, eighteen slide into the Kraken's mouth, three are thrown into the mouth, one is dropped straight into the mouth, the dead bodies of five more are seen floating in the water, the quartermaster and three others are crushed by a tentacle, seven men including the Cook and the Sailor are executed. *16 Inhabitants of Isla Cruces - sixteen graves are seen outside the bell tower. *1 Priest - one is seen dead at Isla Cruces. *Total death toll: 221 deaths Notes *Many more merchants and pirates were aboard the Black Pearl and the Edinburgh Trader when they were destroyed, but only a certain amount were seen dying in each scene. *If I missed any, or if I counted someone who didn't die, tell me in the comments. Category:Blog posts